First Christmas Together
by Eddy13
Summary: The story of Kim and Ron's first Christmas.


**A/N: My apologies for not getting this story out during the holidays, but unfortunately, I was under the weather at the time and didn't have the strength till now. Hopefully, you'll all find it enjoyable despite being late. This story is set in the same universe as 'First Birthday As Friends'. Enjoy!**

* * *

The redheaded toddler waited anxiously at the window, jumping up and down excitedly as she looked out onto the snow covered scenery. Her patience was rewarded when there was a knock at the door.

"He's here! He's here!" she cried excitedly as she leaped off the couch.

"Calm down, Kimmie" Kim's mother said as she walked over to the door and answered it, revealing a short man with blond hair wearing glasses, a young blond boy at his side who excitedly ran into the house and up to Kim, the two children squealing excitedly.

"Hi, Gene" Anne greeted Ron's father, "Thanks for bringing Ron over to celebrate Christmas with us".

"Well, it seemed only fair since you let Kim celebrate Hanukah with us" Gene replied before calling out to his son "Ronald, you be good for Mr. and Mrs. Possible! Your mother and I will come back tomorrow to get you".

"Okay, Daddy!" Ron called back to his father as he and Kim went into the living room.

"I'm so glad you could make it, Ron!" Kim hugged her best friend for almost a year.

"Thanks for inviting me, KP" Ron replied "I have to ask, is Christmas anything like Hanukah?"

"Well, instead of lighting candles for eight days and singing that funny language your dad was saying, we put up lights, decorate a tree and get presents" Kim explained.

"Sounds like fun" Ron replied.

"It is" Kim nodded "Oh, and wait till you see _Snowman Hank_!"

"Who's that?" Ron asked.

"Only the best cartoon snowman on television!" Kim replied excitedly.

Ron smiled. "I think I'm going to like this holiday".

"Oh, and I have to warn you" Kim said ominously "Don't let yourself get caught underneath the plant hanging from the ceiling".

"Why?" Ron asked.

"Because someone will kiss you" Kim explained "Whenever Mommy or Daddy are under it, they always kiss".

The two toddlers shuddered. "Thanks for the warning" Ron said.

"Oh!" Kim said excitedly as she saw her parents and newborn brothers gathered in front of the window before running over to join them "It's time to light the house!"

Curious as to his friend's traditions, Ron followed Kim to the window. Unfortunately, he had only a split second to notice Kim cover her eyes as her father reached for a big switch. In a literal flash, a dozen lights outside the house came on, their intense filaments hitting Ron right in the corneas.

"Aaah!" the blond cried as he fell to the floor, unable to see.

"Ron! Are you okay!" Kim asked scared as she leaped down to the boy.

"What was that?" Ron said as he saw spots in front of his eyes.

"Sorry" Kim said apologetically "I should've told you to close your eyes".

"Well, don't worry" Ron said as he rubbed his eyes clear "I'm certain that won't happen anymore".

After lighting the house, the Possibles went on to decorating the Christmas tree; Kim and Ron getting tangle in the lights and helping put the star on top.

Afterwards, Kim and Ron watched as the adults sung Christmas carols, followed by drinking eggnog, Ron saying Rufus the Giant loved it.

After seeing the Christmas skit, Kim and Ron went to watch _Snowman Hank_. Ron was completely entranced by the show and morals the folk singing snowman portrayed, vowing to himself that he'd watch the show every year whenever it was on.

Eventually, it was time for bed. Kim didn't want to go to sleep, but her parents reminded her that Santa wouldn't come unless she was in bed, so she reluctantly agreed.

After some discussion with Ann, James agreed to let Ron sleep in Kim's room in a sleeping bag on the floor.

As the two toddlers, worn out from the excitement of the day, got into their beds, Ron spoke up.

"This was a great night, KP" he said happily.

Kim smiled. "Just wait until tomorrow. There'll be lots of presents under the tree".

Ron frowned. "Do you think Santa will leave me something even though I haven't celebrated Christmas before?"

"Of course" Kim nodded "Santa visits all good little boys and girls. I'm sure he'll leave you a nice gift, Ron".

Smiling, Ron laid down in his sleeping bag with a yawn.

"You want to know what I want for Christmas, KP?" he asked with a smile.

"What?" Kim said as she snuggled up in her bed.

"That I'll be celebrating Christmas and Hanukah with you for the rest of my life" the blond replied.

Kim smiled. That was her wish too.

 _ **Merry (late) Christmas from Eddy13**_

* * *

 **A/N: My apologies for how abrupt this story is, but I wanted to pound it out as fast as I could and didn't have time to think up a better plot. Hopefully, next Christmas will see me write a story with a stronger plot.  
**


End file.
